


Forget Me Not

by angelcali



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcali/pseuds/angelcali
Summary: The town of Riverdale was in disarray, two months ago Jason Blossom was murdered, and now Betty Cooper is missing. Continue reading Forget Me Not to find out how the gang will find their missing friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of the Archie Comics and Riverdale do not belong to me, I just want to write an angst fanfic about my new favorite ship! I hope you enjoy it, I haven't written in a while so I hope it's up to par.

_**BETTY COOPER MISSING** _  
_**\- Riverdale Chronicles -** _

_Late Sunday night, Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper went missing from her home. Her mother and father, Alice and Hal Cooper were absence from their home having had a late shift at the Riverdale Chronicles the night of the horrific event of their missing daughter. The parents found their home in disarray, everything was broken and shattered into pieces, despite their lose of their missing daughter they know that from the state of their house that she did not go down without a fight. But that did leave blood scattered throughout their house, which caused them to worry. There is still no word as to who the perpetrator may be, and what they want with Ms. Cooper. But be sure, people of Riverdale that Sheriff Keller and the police are on the case of who took Ms. Cooper._

After reading the article, the town of Riverdale was in disarray, two months ago Jason Blossom was murdered, and now Betty Cooper is missing. They whisper that someone murdered her like they murdered the Blossom boy and hid the body. When her mother heard of the rumor she didn’t believe them. She will not believe that her daughter is dead, she will not lose another one.

When the gang found out, they were a mess. The absence of her presence was something they all felt, they missed the warmth she’d bring with her wherever she went. Archie felt sick whenever he looked out his window and saw Betty’s room empty. Veronica cries whenever she thinks of her missing friend, by the end of the day she’s too tired to go to cheerleading practice or do much of anything. Kevin feels numb, he begs his father to hurry up and find her, only finding comfort in Joaquin. Jughead is angry, he should have insisted on walking her home that night instead of only asking her once and her respond with “Oh, Juggie, it’s fine. I only live a few minutes away, I’ll be fine.” And blowing it off to work on his novel, because it’s Betty Cooper, of course she can take care of herself. She’s told them that on multiple occasions, when they want to coddle her. They all think of what they could have done differently that night so she wouldn’t be missing right now. But that wouldn’t change the outcome, they would still come for her. 

He thinks that out of the rest of the gang, he misses her the most. He knows that they all miss her on different degrees, but Jughead knows that he misses having her around to brighten his day. He misses having her help with the Blue & Gold and solving the murder of Jason Blossom. But he puts the murder case on hold for the missing case of Betty Cooper, because he will find her even if he has to assemble the Scooby Gang to help him. Because without Betty Cooper around to hold the gang together, they’ve all split into little groups, while Jughead himself, is back where she found him. In his booth at Pop’s writing his novel, but this time he isn’t. He can’t think about anything else but her. He wonders, Is Betty okay? Is she hurt? What if they’re right? 

Jughead shakes his head so his thoughts won’t lead to more horrible thoughts about Betty. He gathers his things and messages everyone to meet him at the Blue & Gold. He’s the last one there, while everyone else is waiting outside of the offices to be let in. Jughead unlocks the door and walks inside, he can still smell Betty’s perfume. He stands there breathing in her scent, wishing she was here and not lost. 

“So what’s up, Jug,” Archie asks his best friend as he scans the room looking for a strace of Betty, but only spots a neat and organized desk with pictures of the gang on it. He knows that it is her desk, Betty Cooper always so organized and neat. He misses her, he thinks a lot of her now that she’s gone. 

“We need to find her, Arch,” Jughead states as he clears off the murder board and writes Betty’s name on a slip of paper and tacks it on. He hates that he has to write her name more than he hated having to write the Coopers on a slip of paper and having had watched Betty as she put it on the board, as she questioned her trust in her family. 

“How do we find her, Jughead,” Veronica questions him as she watches him struggle to come up with a response. They all feel the tension in the room as they wait for Jughead to respond, because they already know what’s going to happen. 

She repeats again, “How do we find her, when we have no idea who took her!” 

“We make a plan! We do something, anything! We need to find her! I-” Jughead always so guarded, explodes releasing all of his bend up feelings about losing the drive-in, his home, losing his sister, and most of all losing her. He’s crying as he tries to finish explaining to Veronica, but he can’t. Veronica hugs him, crying too. 

“We all miss her, Jughead. We’re not the same without her,” Kevin finally speaks up, as he watches Veronica hug Jughead. They’re all crying now, now feeling the full effect of Betty being missing. 

After a few minutes pass, they’ve all calmed down. Jughead sits at his desk, propping his feet up. He grabs a notepad and jots down ideas on how they’ll find her and who took her. He sighs and rips the page out and crumbles it into a ball. After their crying session, he feels dried and tired. He can’t think. He listens as Veronica passes back and forth, her heels clicking against the tile flooring. 

“Kev, what if we look at your dad’s files about Betty,” Veronica asks Kevin, he shakes his head no. She sighs,”Fine. How do you suggest that we find her then?” 

Cheryl Blossom walks into the Blue & Gold offices, all flare and confidence as she states,”It’s Betty our resident Nancy Drew and girl next door. Finding her shouldn’t be that hard? It should be easy when her own Hardy boy is willing to find her.”

Jughead glared at Cheryl as he wondered She is right, we all know Betty, so finding her shouldn’t be hard. But it is, when we have no idea where to start or who even took her. Jughead got up from his seat as an idea came in mind, he wrote a question mark under Betty’s name. He grabbed everything from the murder board and placed them back on. He then grabbed the red string and wrapped it around each tack. He stood back and nodded at the work he did. 

“It makes sense, that whoever took her is apart of the murder of Jason. I just wish it wasn’t true,” Jughead stated to the group. “Time to form the Scooby gang, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? I've had this idea in my head for a while, I just didn't know how to write it. If you have an suggestion on how I could make this story better, please leave a comment down below. And if you'd like, please follow my side blog @c-j-detectiveagency for updates and questions about the fic because I'll most likely be checking that more often than not. xxx


End file.
